Bokkun X
by XxBokkunxX
Summary: When Bokkun first came online he thought that life was all about fun and games until he began to fall in love. Throughout the story Bokkun learns about his why he was created and his past life.
1. Bokkun X Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of Bokkun X, First of all I own nothing in this story! Second, this is going to be how I imagine Bokkun's story being. (This is all supposed to be happening while the events in the episodes are going on. I might even tie it into some episodes.)

"I'll get my revenge this time…" A man in his mid-forties mumbled to himself as he skillfully moved over a metal desk. He was about average height however he was a little over weight. He wore a red lab coat and black pants that were partly covered by his tall black boots. But the most defining thing on the man was his red/brown mustache and his dark glasses.

Behind him two robots stood in the doorway of the lab, watching him work hard. They were both worried for his health since he had been slaving away at whatever he was doing for forty two hours without eating and only occasionally taking a drink.

Decoe, a tall yellow and brown robot looked down at his friend, Bocoe. Bocoe was similar to Decoe except he was a lot shorter and built to be a little heavier than his friend. He was a light grey and a greyish blue.

"I'm worried about the doctor." Decoe finally admitted and Bocoe nodded.

"He hasn't even stopped once to insult us…" Bocoe added. They both looked back to their creator who continued to sweat over his creation. Neither of the robots knew what he was even doing. "One of us should do something." Bocoe said, speaking what was on both their minds.

"I agree, but since you brought it up, you should ask him what's wrong." Decoe said giving his friend a shooing gesture. Bocoe was about to go but he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey! No way, you go!" He said backing back into the door frame. They both stood there frowning at each other, trying to have a stare down but they both groaned and turned back towards the doctor. It was obvious neither one of them was going to get the nerve to ask him.

The doctor stood up straight, his back cracking and popping like a child playing with bubble wrap. He placed his hands on his hips as he admired his work, whatever that was. Both of the robots perked up. "He must be done!" Decoe said excitedly and Bocoe nodded.

The room was silent as the robots waited for any signal that he would give to let them come see. They were both leaning into the door as the pressure began to build up until neither of them could handle it anymore. "Doctor Eggman can we come see!?" They both cried at the same time.

The doctor turned towards them and a very uncharacteristic smile on his face that made the robots look at each other again and then back at their creator. "Yeah, I was just about to call you bolt heads."

The two robots approached the table, making sure to be careful incase this was one of Eggman's schemes to get back at them for something. They both walked around the doctor to find the waste high metal table with a bright work light that was almost blinding.

Both of their eyes glitter as they looked down at what was on the table. Before them lay a lifeless body, neither of them could tell if it was robot or organic. It was nothing like their creator had ever made before. It was small and its skin was as pure black as night. It had two sharp points on the side of its head that the doctor had fashioned like ears or perhaps horns.

Both the robots jumped when they felt the moist sweaty hands of Eggman grab their shoulders. "Its beautifully wonderful isn't it?" He asked.

"Oh yes doctor." Decoe praised and Eggman smiled again which sent chills down their already cold metallic spines.

"I'm thinking Eggman Jr, what do you think?" He asked. Both of the robots suddenly became irritated, not only was it not fitting but also why was this one so special to be called that? "Well?" He asked as he broke the stale silence of the room.

They both shook their heads to snap themselves out of thought. "What do you think Decoe?" Bocoe asked trying to push the responsibility off onto Decoe to tell Eggman that the name was unfitting.

"I don't know." He replied. Eggman soon became irritated of their stalling and was about to say something when the little being's hand began to twitch. He pushed both the robots out of the way and leaned over the table to watch his creation come to life. Decoe and Bocoe on either side of Eggman leaned in close to watch as well.

It clenched one if it's fists and groaned let out a quiet groan. All three of the men leaned in closer and watched intently but to their dismay the robot's body became limp again. Eggman growled in frustration and placed his hands back on his hips only this time a defined frown was covering his face.

"Well at least he's back to normal." Bocoe whispered to Decoe as he shrugged.

"I heard that!" The doctor growled.

"Hey, look!" Decoe shouted. They all looked to see the creation close its eyes tighter and then Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe witnessed the little robot open its eyes for the first time. Decoe and Bocoe were surprised by the choice of eyes the doctor had given it, they were big bright and yellow but unlike the normal robots he made this one's eyes were full of curiosity and life.

It was so quiet in the room that the only things that could be heard was the doctor's breathing and a few of the machines humming. It lay there helplessly like most of the robots had when they were first created. It had no idea how to move, how to talk or even process for a short time.

A few seconds passed that seemed like hours to the three men before the creation blinked for the first time. It was an uneven blink, only one eye closed at a time which made Decoe and Bocoe giggle. Eggman brought his own hand into view of his creation and began to open and close it. The robot weakly lifted up his own hand and did the same.

"Aww." Decoe said.

"So did you actually program it to know anything?" Bocoe asked, becoming impatient.

"Of course I did, bucket brain." Eggman growled as he lowered his hand. The creation tilted his head even though neither of them were paying attention now as they argues. It forced itself into a sitting position where it struggled to balance.

"B-b-bu-" They all looked at the robot as it struggled to communicate to them, "Bokkun." It finally managed to spit out. It looked up at all three of them. Decoe placed his hand on his mouth to keep from laughing, it was trying to say bucket brain like the doctor.

"Bokkun, huh?" The doctor repeated. "That would be a great name for you." He said and began to rub the robot's head. It closed its eyes as it if it enjoyed the attention from his creator. Both of the other robots watched in silence, they both could tell that there was something special between the doctor and his new creation.

"So what exactly is Bokkun?" Bocoe asked. Eggman stood in silence as he continued to stoke the robots head. He slowly lowered his hand which made it look up at him with its big beautiful eyes as if it was asking him not to stop.

Eggman took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You see the other night I was inspired by a certain event to not only create a new robot but to create a robot with organic traits." Bocoe and Decoe both leaned in a little closer as the doctor spoke. "And that's when I came up with the design for Bokkun. He is as close to living as possible, he has emotions, he has all five senses, he can dream, he has a conscience and that is only a small part of what I have programed him with."

"But how is that even possible, doctor?" Decoe asked.

"You see Bokkun is only _part_ robot, actually I should say he is mostly robot. He is also part organic. His brain is part organic while the other half I designed and blood flows through his body, unlike you two." He finished.

Bocoe and Decoe just stared at the two, deep in thought. Were all those things really perks? They sounded more like weaknesses to them but they did not question the doctor or his motives, they were too deep in thought.

The creature seemed to become irritated that no one was paying it any attention and began to slowly push Dr. Eggman's glass of water to the edge of the table. "Doctor look out!" They both shout but it was too late, the glass slipped off the edge and fell to the ground where it shattered and spread across the room, frightening the two robots.

Eggman frowned. "Clean up this mess you two." He commanded and picked up the black robot. He carried his new creation out of the room and closed the door behind himself.

"Yes doctor." They both said at the same time with a sigh. It had never failed that one of Eggman's creations would destroy something in the lab before they had left. Decoe even remembered witnessing Bocoe being brought to life, as soon as he was brought online he began flailing his arms and breaking the work light and smacking the doctor across the face. Maybe that's why he was the doctor's least favorite…

Most of the robots the doctor had made unusually only took an hour to gain full control of their bodies and begin to speak. It had been about three hours and the only thing Bokkun had learned was how to blink both eyes at the same time, move his left arm and hand and sit up.

Dr. Eggman had tried to help him learn other things for a while but he had to leave to prepare defenses in case Sonic was to attack so Bocoe and Decoe were left to stay with the robot. Eggman had cleared one of the storage rooms and placed a bed inside for the new addition.

"How come we don't have our own rooms?" Bocoe asked as he leaned against his hand, ready to pass out from boredom.

"Well we _do_ have to recharge, Bokkun can just sleep." Decoe pointed out. Bocoe only sighed in response. Bokkun was sitting on his bed, staring at his hand as he opened and closed it, like he had been doing for the past few hours. "Ugh!" Decoe cried out in frustration. "I can't take it anymore!" He yelled and stood up. "That thing has to be malfunctioning or something!" He yelled pointing at Bokkun.

Bokkun looked over at him, confusion in his deep yellow eyes. "Malfunction?" He asked tilting his head. Both the robots looked at him.

"He spoke!" Decoe said happily.

"Yeah, he called you a malfunction." Bocoe teased.

"I… want… walk…" It spoke shakily, looking between the two for help. Bocoe and Decoe looked at each other then to Bokkun. Bocoe rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Bokkun but you can barely sit up, I think it would be best if you just wait." Bocoe said and Decoe nodded in agreement.

"Walk now!" It demanded raising its voice, its expression had quickly changed to a frown.

"Right…" Bocoe groaned. Both of the robots walked over to the bed and helped him to the floor where they both held his hands so he could support himself. "So where do we bring him?" Bocoe asked. Decoe shrugged.

"I guess we could just walk him around the base to let him get to know the place." Decoe suggested. Bocoe gave a quick nod to signal that that was a good idea and they began to teach Bokkun how to walk.

Thank you so much for reading! I have the next chapter done, I just have to edit it a little.


	2. Bokkun X Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. I hope you have enjoyed it so far, this is my first Sonic X fanfiction. I don't own anything in this story.

Chapter two

By the second day Bokkun could control his body quite easily but still had a little trouble with speech and memory. Dr. Eggman tried to teach him in all of his left over time but his two main teachers were Bocoe and Decoe who had taught him how to move, talk and they even began to try and teach him different subjects like math and history. However Bokkun had still not shown any signs of being hungry or even showing interest in food.

Bokkun didn't find any of that stuff very interesting and would try and slip away from the robots as often as he could to explore, but what he loved doing the most was just being with his creator. The two shared a very close bond, like a father and a son. The relationship between the two had given Decoe and Bocoe a little bit of mixed feelings, part of them thought it was good for the doctor to have someone that was like human to talk to and befriend but part of them were a little jealous of their relationship.

Eggman was sitting in his chair, surveillancing the television screens, watching and waiting to see if any of the humans would happen to stumble across a chaos emerald. "Doctor! Doctor!" Eggman nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the screams. He spun around in his chair with a deep frown on his face.

"What is-" He stopped himself from yelling when he saw Bokkun dive under his chair and hide behind his legs. Eggman's frown quickly disappeared into a softer expression. "Bokkun what's wrong?" He asked, spreading his legs apart so that he could look at the robot.

He was holding his ears down as he trembled and whimpering softly which only made the doctor more concerned. "Did something hurt you?" Bokkun shook his head.

"Scary sound." Bokkun said quietly. Eggman wasn't sure what he was talking about and began listening for anything out of the ordinary. He sat there, only hearing the soft cries of his robot.

"I don't hear anything." He said. Bokkun let go of his ears and they perked back up as he began to look around as if he was trying to find the sound. Suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder and Bokkun jumped and hit his head on the bottom of the chair. Bokkun began to cry from pain and fear.

"Well I guess you were scared of thunder before." Eggman said. Bokkun was too frightened of the noise to wonder what the doctor meant. "It's okay Bokkun, the noise isn't going to hurt you." He said. The robot didn't budge, he wasn't convinced by the words. "Come on out, you'll be okay." He promised.

It wasn't that Bokkun didn't trust the doctor there was just something in his head that told him that bad things happen during loud sounds and bangs. "Bokkun, I wouldn't let anything hurt you, just come here." Eggman said, this time with a little more stern voice. Bokkun began to crawl out slowly until he was all the way out and on his feet.

"See, I told you." Eggman said, smiling at him. Bokkun wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes and jumped into his creator's lap. Eggman began to stroke his back. "The best thing you can ever do is go face to face with your fear and show it whose boss." He told him. Those words would stick with the robot for the rest of his life and would eventually show him his talent.

The door came open again but this time it was Decoe and Bocoe that came in, although they had been watching the whole thing. "We're terribly sorry doctor." Decoe apologized.

"It's alright, there wasn't anything good on TV anyways." He said. He put Bokkun back on the floor. The robot still had its ears down and it looked up at him. "You go with Decoe and Bocoe so they can finish your lessons. Bokkun looked to the ground and nodded then walked over to the robots.

"Come on Bokkun, we have something special for you." Bocoe told him as they left the room. Decoe closed the door behind them, leaving Eggman in the room by himself again. He wished that trying to build an evil empire wasn't so time consuming.

The two robots brought Bokkun back to his room and sat him on the bed, the only piece of furniture in the cold white room. More thunder cracked outside and he buried his face into Bocoe's chest. "I'll get it." Decoe whispered and left the room.

Decoe had returned in a few minutes and closed the door behind himself and walked to over to the bed. "Bokkun." He said, getting the little robot to turn his head towards him a little so he could see him with one eye. "Since we really didn't have an official creation date, I and Bocoe decided to give you your present today."

Bokkun perked his ears. "Present?" He asked curiously, tilting his head a little. Decoe nodded. "What present?"

"A present is something that you give to someone else." Bocoe explained. Decoe gave Bokkun a pair of bright red boots and white gloves. They could both tell that he had no clue what they were which amused them.

The two robots helped him put the clothing on. Bokkun seemed a little irritated by the feeling of the clothes on his skin but Decoe lifted a mirror so he could see himself. He tilted his head again and the two robots couldn't tell if he liked their gift or hated it but they were assured when a huge smile spread across his face.

It was actually the first smile that Bokkun had ever expressed which made both of the robots smile and laugh. Violent rumbling sounded through the base from thunder which made Bokkun jump and hide in Bocoe's chest again. "Looks like we'll be staying in here for the night." Decoe said and Bocoe nodded.

Bokkun lay between the two bigger robots who were both sound asleep as they recharged. He was curled up under the covers, the storm was still blowing hard outside and the thunder continued to growl like hungry wolves waiting to sink their teeth into him at any moment.

Every time he would hear thunder he would close his eyes tighter, shiver and begin to tell himself what Dr. Eggman had told him. It would calm him down a little while until the next rumble and he would have to repeat the process all over again.

Around midnight his body became soar from shaking and he knew he had to do something before he turned himself into jelly from all the shaking. He slowly pulled down the covers and poked his head out so he could make sure that the loud noise wasn't going to hurt him.

He sat up and glanced around the room more thoroughly, finding that the room was the same way it was when he lay down he crawled to the end of the bed. The rumble sounded again and made him jump. 'Face your fear.' He told himself and closed his eyes tightly and held his breath. He slowly opened one eye and sighed in relief when he found that he was unharmed.

He climbed off the end of the bed and checked to make sure Decoe and Bocoe were still asleep. Neither of them had budged and they were both laying in the same exact place. He tiptoed over to the door and slipped out.

All the lights were out including the ones in the hallway which made him a little more frightened. He was about to go back into the room but the words of Eggman were repeated in his head and he pulled his hand away from the knob. He took in a deep breath and began to walk down the hall.

There was no more thunder which made it a little easier for him to travel to the door. There was a button above his head that would open the door. He stood there staring at it, questioning whether or not to open it. He had to stand on his toes and really stretch to reach the button and even then he just barely pressed the bottom of it.

The electronic was sensitive and with the small press the door spread open with a mechanical sigh. Bokkun took each step very slowly until his feet were touching the ground outside. It was the first time he had ever been outside and the first time he had ever witnessed the strange green grass flowing in the wind that blow furiously.

The sky outside was dark and the little robot could just make out the shadows of trees. The wind made the trees and small bushes sway and push clouds around in the sky. It looked like the whole forest was moving but Bokkun was not frightened by the scene. He began to wonder what the sound that frightened him so much came from.

He began to look around, was it a tree? Or maybe an animal? A streak of light flashed through the sky and lit up the forest and the base for a brief second and then was followed by crashing thunder. Bokkun nearly jumped out of his skin and ran back into the base. He tried to close the door but he was so scared that he kept missing the button.

He gave up and hid against the wall. 'What was that?' He asked himself. He stood there a little longer until he heard a more quiet thunder fill the sky and then water began to fall form the sky very lightly. He looked out the door.

Lightning flashed and was followed by more thunder but this time Bokkun only jumped a little, it wasn't so bad. The noise that the light made didn't seem to hurt him. He put his hand in the falling water and then slowly walked back outside. He sat down at the end of the steps and watched the sky as it lit up and made noises. He began to wonder why someone was turning the lights on and off.

Little did he know that Eggman was observing the whole thing on one of the security cameras. He smiled to see that his creation had overcome his fear, he even seem to be enjoying the sound now. "Good job Bokkun, I can't wait to see how you finish developing." The doctor said quietly as if Bokkun could hear him.

Again I have the third chapter done, just have to edit it. Please read and review, let me know of any mistakes. :)


	3. Bokkun X Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. I actually have six chapters done and will upload them soon. I don't own anything!

Bokkun x Chapter 3

Bokkun awoke the next morning in his own bed. Decoe and Bocoe weren't there anymore and he didn't remember getting back in bed. He looked over to find his clothes next to his bed which he also didn't remember taking off. He was still tired but that wasn't too surprising since he hadn't had much sleep last night.

He yawned but quickly grabbed his stomach as a sharp pain shot through the inside of him. He stared at it until a soft rumble came from it like the sound that the light had made. Was there light inside of him? Why was it so painful? What was wrong with him?

He looked up and perked his ears as Decoe opened the door. "Good morning Bokkun." He greeted. "It's pretty late, I came to get you up so we could start your lessons for today." Bokkun groaned as he soon forgot about his stomach. Lessons were so boring. "Cheer up, I think you're going to like this one." Decoe promised. He left the room and waited outside for the little robot.

Bokkun slid out of bed and put on his gloves and boots that were still a little damp from being in the rain last night. He walked out of the room and followed Decoe into a room that they called the 'dining room'. Bocoe was sitting down at the table, waiting for the two to arrive. "Ah, I was wondering where you two were." Bocoe said as they walked over to the table.

"What are we doing today?" Bokkun asked, placing his elbow on the table and resting his head on his hand. His stomach growled again which made him remember the problem he had. Before he could ask about it Decoe spoke,

"Well I see your speech has improved, the doctor will be happy to hear that." Decoe said as he walked into another room, leaving the boy and his friend by themselves.

"I-" Bokkun tried to speak but then Bocoe cut him off.

"This morning we are going to teach you how to eat." Bocoe said and the little robot tilted his head with curiosity. Decoe walked back into the room holding some kind of platter that steam was erupting from. The room began to fill with a delightful smell that Bokkun had never experienced before and made his mouth start watering.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused and worried at the same time because his stomach began hurting again. Decoe placed the plate on the table. It was filled with assorted square pastries that were each covered with a certain color.

Bocoe picked one up. "This is food, you have to eat to provide your body with the nutrition it needs for energy." Bocoe explained and Decoe demonstrated by taking a bite and chewing. "See it's very simple, little one." Bocoe said, "Now you try."

Bokkun picked up one of the pastries it was warm and felt sort of powdery. He brought it to his nose first and began to sniff it. It was definitely the source of the smell that had filled the room and made his stomach growl again. "Go ahead Bokkun." Decoe encouraged. Bokkun took a cautious small bite of the corner.

Decoe and Bocoe both stared at the little robot in silence, waiting to see his reaction and what he thought about the Pop tarts. Bokkun sat quietly and stared at the wall in front of him as he swished the piece of food in his mouth. Decoe began to doubt that Pop tarts were the best selection for the boy's first meal.

Bocoe looked at Decoe. "He must not like it…" Bocoe whispered. They both looked back at Bokkun and their eyes widened. "Hey!" They both called out simultaneously. Bokkun had placed the entire thing in his mouth. He choked it down without chewing.

"You're supposed to chew!" Bocoe told him but Bokkun ignored him and grabbed another and was about to do the same thing.

"Stop!" Decoe shouted and jumped across the table to try and stop him. Bokkun grabbed as many as he could before Decoe or Bocoe could reach him and took off towards the door. Decoe slid off the other side of the table, knocking off the platter and Bokkun's plate. Bocoe quickly ran around and helped the yellow robot up.

Decoe groaned and looked at himself, he was now covered in sticky jelly and icing. "Great…" He mumbled.

"Maybe giving him something with so much sugar in it wasn't the best idea…" Bocoe said and Decoe nodded.

"Let's just go find him before the doctor does." Decoe said, hoping that it wasn't already too late.

After downing five Pop tarts Bokkun was on a serious sugar high. He ran through the halls twitching and giggling uncontrollably. This had actually been the first time he had ever been through the whole base without the supervision of Decoe or Bocoe.

He slid to a stop when he noticed an open door. It was the room that Decoe and Bocoe had called the lab and he also recognized it as the first room he had ever seen. He walked into the room and began to look around at all the strange machines in the room. None of them were too interesting, most of them being unfinished robots or other things like mechanical arms or security cameras that couldn't be used anymore.

He was about to leave the room when one genuinely caught all of his attention. Sitting in the corner next to the door was a metal box with a big, beautiful, shiny red button. He walked over to the box and stared at the button for a little, wondering what on earth it possibly did. Would it cause the end of the world? Did it play music? Was there something inside?

He couldn't take it anymore he reached up to press the button. Decoe and Bocoe had just made it to the room. They both tried to fit through the door at the same time causing them to get tangled in each other and fall to the ground. "Bokkun no!" They both called and reached out towards him. It was too late he already pressed the button.

The box began to make a popping sound and a voice came from inside repeating the word 'error'. Then without any warning the box blew up. "Bokkun!" Decoe and Bocoe called out. The room filled with smoke and the sprinkler system went off when it detected the smoke.

"What is going on!?" Eggman growled as he came through the door. Bocoe and Decoe jumped to their feet and ran to Eggman where they began to cry.

"We tried to stop him." Decoe cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"But we were too late." Bocoe finished. Eggman raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, becoming annoyed with the two. Neither Decoe nor Bocoe wanted to explain what had become of Eggman's cherished robot.

"Well… you see we tried to warn Bokkun about the malfunctioning machine but-" Bocoe was cut off when hysterical laughter filled the air. The smoke slowly thinned until they could see Bokkun's figure laying on the ground and laughing uncontrollably.

Decoe and Bocoe both sighed in relief. "What happened?" Eggman asked. Decoe and Bocoe both stood up strait and began looking around as they tried to think of what to say. Bokkun managed to crawl over to the group, still laughing and eyes watering from the smoke.

"Uh… Bokkun decided to go exploring." Bocoe finally answered. Eggman could now see that his machine in the corner of the room had exploded along with half of the wall. It was a wonder why Bokkun was not amongst those pieces.

"When I ask you to keep an eye on Bokkun, I mean it!" Eggman scolded the two robots. They both looked to the ground, ashamed that they disappointed their creator. "Clean this place up." He spun around on his heels and began heading for the door but he stopped before he exit. "And this time _watch_ Bokkun." He growled back at them.

"Yes sir." They both said and Eggman left the room. They both groaned, knowing the mess they had to clean up.

"Hey is there any more of that food stuff left?" Decoe and Bocoe both frowned and turned to face Bokkun.

"No there isn't." Decoe answered.

"Yeah don't you think you got is in enough trouble already?" Bocoe chimed in.

Bokkun sat on the medium height table that he was created on and watched as Decoe and Bocoe swept up particles of wall and machine and fix walls. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened or what an error was but he couldn't help but think that he was like the light that he had seen last night, making loud noises.

He smiled to himself, he kind of enjoyed it. He loved the fact that someone his size could make a noise that loud and the explosion had given him this weird feeling inside him that he liked. He began to wonder where he could find more errors or whatever they called it.

Well there was chapter 3. Thanks for reading and I would like if you woul let me know of any mistakes. Have a great day! :)


	4. Bokkun X Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading this far. :)

~A few days later~

It was early noon and the sun was heating up the earth below, making the temperatures in the mid-eighties. A breeze blew through the air and made the hot temperatures more bearable on the small island that Dr. Eggman's base was located on. The waves were barely lapping the sand on the edge of the beach.

Bokkun sat in the sand, making sand castles and getting filthy like Decoe and Bocoe had told him not to do. He stepped back and admired the finished sand castle that he had spent all morning making, it all seemed perfect except something was missing. He began to look carefully over the work to try and find out what exactly it was.

A smile spread across his face as he remembered what it was. He reached into his boot and pulled out a small device which he had put in there that morning. It was an explosive which he had built by himself when he was in the lab with the doctor. Since the day he had first been introduced to the explosion his interest in explosions had grown to the point where it was dangerous.

The only one that knew of his interest was the doctor who had told him he could play around with them as long as he didn't get careless or get himself hurt. Dr. Eggman was impressed with how skillful the boy was with making the explosives that he encouraged him to build them as long as he didn't tell Decoe or Bocoe.

He had just placed the explosive inside the castle when he was distracted by the familiar hum of the Egg Machine, Eggman's white flying device. Two doors opened up midways for the doctor to enter then closed behind him once he got inside. "I bet Eggman would like to see my castle." He told himself. He knew that Decoe and Bocoe would be too busy freaking out about how he had sand all over him to actually notice what he had done.

Bokkun enter the base, making sure to look around every corner and dart from room to room so that Decoe and Bocoe wouldn't find him. If he got spotted he would get some kind of lecture and then have to finish learning about how Abraham Lincoln landed on the moon or something.

He had managed to get to the landing room unnoticed and looked through the door only to find Decoe and Bocoe were already in the room with the doctor. 'Darn.' He thought. He was about to go back outside when he heard something that caught his attention.

"I'm not doing that!" He heard Decoe cry out. He looked back into the room to see that doctor talking to the robots.

"You'll do what I tell you to do." He growled. "Besides, you guys are so useless that Sonic wouldn't even bother trying to attack you."

"Why can't Bocoe do it?" Decoe whined. Bocoe frowned at his friend.

"There's no way you could get me to do that in a million years." He said and turned his back to them.

"Do what?" Bokkun asked. They all turned to see Bokkun standing in the doorway.

"It's nothing Bokkun, these two cowards are too scared to deliver a little message for me." Eggman replied. A grin spread across Bokkun's face, delivering a letter… that would be easy and it would make the doctor appreciate him even more… and he would get out of Decoe and Bocoe's classes.

"I'll do it!" Bokkun offered.

"No it's too dangerous-" Eggman quickly cut himself off when he felt Decoe and Bocoe's cold glares. He groaned a little as he stare at Bokkun who excitedly awaited his answer. He didn't want to disappoint the boy and if Bokkun did do it and end up successful he could rub it in Decoe and Bocoe's faces. "Alright, Bokkun." He said. He began heading for the door and Bokkun stepped out of the way so the doctor could get past him. "Follow me."

Bokkun followed him into the lab where the doctor began to dig through some of the cabinets until he found what he was looking for. The little robot nearly exploded from excitement, he couldn't wait! He was going to get an actual mission like the battle robots that Eggman created did.

Eggman pulled out a small grey oval shaped machine brought it over to the table. He took one of the screw drivers from its holder and began tampering with it. "What's that doctor?" Bokkun finally asked as he gave into the pressure of curiosity.

"Well it used to be an old thruster from one of my older inventions but I'm going fix it up so it can connect to your programing that way you can control it." Eggman explained and Bokkun tilted his head slightly.

"So what… It's going to be like a controllable missile?" Bokkun asked, a little confused. Eggman laughed and shook his head.

"No, you're too young for a weapon. I'm redesigning it to like a jetpack, to give you the ability to fly." Bokkun's eyes widened and he smiled brightly, that would be even more awesome than his exploding sand castle! Bokkun began to daydream about the ability to fly.

In a few minutes the doctor had finished the improvements of the rocket and strapped it onto Bokkun. It was surprisingly not as heavy as what he thought it would be. Eggman had fashioned a belt that held it on with a bright yellow M on the front of it. "What does that stand for?" Bokkun asked.

Eggman knelt in front of him. "Inside the M is the mechanics that connects it to your programming and it also stands for 'messenger'." He explained. That made sense. Eggman looked the little robot directly in the eyes. "Bokkun, I'm entrusting you with the responsibility of flight, don't abuse it." Bokkun nodded. "The jetpack is only to be worn when delivering messages. Understand?" Bokkun nodded again.

"Wait does that mean I get to deliver more than one?" Bokkun asked excitedly.

"We'll see." Eggman said smiling. "One more thing," His expression changed back to a more serious one before he continued, "If something happens, you need to come directly back here, don't worry about delivering the message."

"Why?"

"Because Sonic the Hedgehog is very dangerous and you're more important to me than any message could possibly ever be." Bokkun smiled at the doctor.

"Got it!" Bokkun acknowledged. Eggman pat him on the shoulder and stood up as he began to wonder if this was the best idea.

Bokkun followed behind the doctor along with Decoe and Bocoe who kept whispering and flashing nervous and uneasy glances at the little robot. They were concerned that he wasn't ready for the job and would be too small to protect himself if he needed to.

They went outside where the doctor confronted Bokkun again. "As soon as you're done, come directly back here." Eggman told him. Bokkun saluted him to show that he understood. Energy was building inside him from all the excitement and he felt like he could run laps around the entire island. "Alright now to get the jetpack going try focusing all your energy to the thruster." Eggman said.

Bokkun closed his eyes and began to try and focus his energy like the doctor had told him. "Now it might take some-" Fire burst out of the back of the rocket and lifted the light robot off the ground with ease. "time…" Eggman finished. Bokkun began laughing, it was amazing being airborne and now he was even taller than Decoe.

"Alright Bokkun, here is the satchel with the message in it. It is in the form of a TV, just give it to Sonic, press the button and get away from it because it will self-destruct." The doctor told him handing him a dark teal bag with the word EGG written in yellow on it. Bokkun took it and hung it on his shoulder. "And here are directions to the human's house where he's staying, remember he may not be there and if so just leave it for him."

"Alright doctor." Bokkun said and began to slowly lift himself higher, still trying to get used to it.

"Be careful Bokkun." Bocoe called after him. The three stood on the beach and watched as Bokkun began to get a little forward motion.

"Be back before dinner!" Decoe added and waved him goodbye. They watched as Bokkun struggled to not flip and Decoe turned to the doctor. "What if the rocket runs out of gas?" He asked worriedly.

"I redesigned it, it doesn't need gas, it runs off his own energy. So as long as he has eaten enough and isn't tired then he should be fine." Eggman explained. 'Well if it runs off that kid's energy it should last long enough to get him around the world… twice' Bocoe thought to himself.

Hope you liked it, I sould have the next one up by tomorrow.


	5. Bokkun X Chapter 5

Here is the last chapter that I have finished, so it might take a few days before I can upload chapter 6. Thanks for making it this far, I'm so happy. :D Again, I don't own anything.

Bokkun was having a blast even if he was struggling to stay in forward motion. He couldn't help but laugh hysterically as he almost flipped or got too close to the ground. Unfortunately the fun was soon over when he was over the deep blue water. He knew that he would have to keep his balance, if he fell in there he would probably short out… if he was lucky.

During the time he was over the ocean he had learned how to keep his balance and also he began to pick up a little more speed. He was more than relieved when he spotted land in the horizons. As he got closer he could tell that it was another sandy shore, much like the island he lived on. Behind the beach was a city with tall buildings and busy streets.

The beach was pretty much desolated except for a few older teens who had obviously decided to skip school that day. 'I should probably land down there and check out the directions.' Bokkun thought. He slowly began to lower himself to the sandy shores below. The closer he got the more he began to wonder how he was going to land.

"Crap!" He cried, he had no idea how he was going to land and he was too close to decide now. He face planted in the sand and skid across the beach. "Ow." He moaned and slowly pushed himself off the ground.

"What is that Fred?" He heard a female call from the distance. Bokkun's vision became blurry as tears began to form in his eyes from the pain.

"Dunno but I'm going to catch it for you babe!" A male's voice replied, this one was much closer and from the way he already spoke Bokkun could tell that he had a low intellect. Bokkun stood up shakily and was about to clear his vision when something tackled him back to the ground. "Hey I got it!" The voice called from on top of the little robot.

The human was a lot heavier than little Bokkun and was crushing the poor robot. He struggled to get away from the human but it grabbed him by the shoulders and picked him up so that he could look at him. The female was on her way over there but stopped in her tracks and covered her moth when she saw him.

"OMG Fred, that looks like one of Eggman's robots." She cried out. The man called Fred frowned at Bokkun.

"Don't worry I'll kill it." He said. The realization of it all struck Bokkun and the human was way too strong for him to escape. This was the end… Bokkun looked to the ground and his ears lowered. Then to the human's surprise he began crying.

"Aww." The female said sympathetically as she walked behind Fred and stare at Bokkun over his shoulder.

"Look away I don't want you to see this." Fred said. Bokkun only began to cry louder and started kicking his feet to try and escape.

"Aww, Fred put him down, maybe he isn't one of the robots made by that mean jerk, Eggman." Fred, not wanting to disappoint his girlfriend put Bokkun on the ground. Bokkun slowly stopped crying and began to look the two humans up and down. Bokkun's emotions instantly changed now that he was out of danger.

"Dr. Eggman's not a mean jerk! He just wants to take over this crappy place! Don't you ever call him that ever again or I'm going to show you what a real jerk is like!" Bokkun yelled. Both the teens were so surprised at the outburst that it gave Bokkun enough time to take flight before he was captured again.

Bokkun was fuming by the words of the teens by the time he got to the city that he could barely think. He found a place between two buildings where there were no humans lurking and landed. This time it was a little smoother but he still nearly fell forward.

The alley he had stopped in was littered with empty cans, water bottles and wrappers that had fallen out of the two big green dumpsters close to the front of the building. "Stupid humans." Bokkun growled and kicked an empty can across the alley. He frowned at it for a few seconds before he pulled out the directions that the doctor had given him.

He looked over the piece of paper only to find that it was an address. He had no idea what he was holding. 'The doctor knows I'm no good at math.' He thought and groaned. He began to think of the options he had, he could return home but the doctor would be upset that he didn't deliver the message. He could start looking around the city but what if the place wasn't in the city? He could get lost just looking for the place and end up in Russia.

He took in a deep breath, there was no other option… he would have to go to a human for help. He carefully walked out between the two buildings and looked both ways. There were humans crawling out of every single corner of the place. It was going to be hard to just grab one of them and he sure didn't want to bring too much attention to himself after what had happened on the beach.

"Daddy look, It's Blacky!" Bokkun immediately looked over to find a young blonde girl pointing directly at him. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue color and she wore a cute pink dress. She was sitting in some kind of chair with wheels. She held the hand of and older man about in his early fifties. Bokkun tilted his head a little, the name seemed familiar and the girl looked like someone he had seen before too.

He backed into the alley to get away from the couple but it didn't work, the girl slipped out of her father's hand and began to roll after Bokkun. Her father squinted into the alley and noticed what his daughter was talking about. At first glance the black creature did look like their run away cat, Blacky, but with more attention he could tell that the creature was not animal. "Helen no! That's not Blacky!" He called after his daughter who was already a few feet into the alley.

She stopped as soon as she heard her father's words and she was now close enough to tell that the figure was not her cat. Bokkun took a few steps away from the girl and was about to take flight again when he realized that this would be the perfect opportunity to get help. He used his jetpack to fly over the girl so that he was between her and her father.

Helen had gasped and began to shiver in fear. "Stop right there!" Bokkun commanded her father. Her father slid to a stop. "Don't come any closer or the girl gets it." He threatened. The man got to his knees in a begging position.

"Please, please don't harm my little girl." He pleaded. "I'll do anything." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown piece of folded leather. Bokkun tilted his head, was this some kind of strange human peace offering? He wasn't sure so he placed the piece of paper with the address on it on top of the leather.

When the wallet had not been taken the man looked up to see the piece of paper in his hands. "What's this?" He asked, a little more relief in his voice.

"Shut up and tell me where I can find that place!" Bokkun growled, he was blushing a little from embracement of having to get directions. The man placed the leather back into his pocket and scanned the piece of paper.

As soon as he saw the address he knew it belonged to the rich and famous Thorndykes. He hated telling the evil being where the mansion was but his own daughter was at stake. "Just follow the main road that way and you'll eventually see the gait to the house, it's the only mansion around here." He explained.

Bokkun snatched the paper from the man's hand and flew strait up out of the alleys, he didn't have the nerve to thank him and if the man found out that he didn't have any weapons the situation would have been flipped. He wiped sweat off his forehead that had been building up. "That was close." He said out loud.

In only a few short minutes he came into view of his destination. He scoffed, the man acted like it was the biggest place in the world, Eggman's base was at least five times bigger. He began to wonder what Sonic was like. Eggman had said he was dangerous, did that mean he would try to hurt him? He groaned, 'This day can't get any worse.' He thought.

He flew over the mansion and spotted the bright blue hedgehog sun bathing on a second floor white balcony railing. He took in a deep breath, he would just have to see for himself how dangerous the animal was. 'Here goes nothing.' Bokkun thought. He lowered himself and landed in front of Sonic of the Balcony railing.

Sonic looked up at him but Bokkun was so nervous he didn't even mention his name. The anxiety began to bubble inside of him which caused him to giggle a little as he pulled the TV out of the bag. Sonic raised a brow at him as if asking, 'Who the heck are you?'. He ignored his look and brought the TV over to him and placed it on the hedgehog's foot so that he could see it eye level.

"Message for you." Bokkun said and pressed the on button. "Here you go." Someone began to talk but Bokkun wasn't really listening to it, he was trying to balance the TV so that he could get away before it exploded. He held a smile on his face so that Sonic wouldn't catch on to what he was trying to do.

After nerve wrecking seconds he finally got the TV to sit in its place and he backed up slowly. Sonic was too busy staring at the screen to notice him. Bokkun picked up his satchel and looked back to watch the TV explode right in the hedgehog's face. Bokkun had completed his mission and it was only late afternoon. He was so relieved and proud of himself that he burst into laughter when the TV blew up. He flew off before Sonic could come out of shock and come after him.

So Bokkun got his first message delivered, Yay! Hope you read next chapter, have a great day!


	6. Bokkun X Chapter 6

I actually got it done in time to upload it today. :D Hope you enjoy. Oh and another thing, in this Cream can understand what Cheese is saying and Cheese is a boy. I don't own anything in this fic!

Bokkun felt much more relieved that his mission was over with and he began to head home. He got to the beach when he stopped himself, he got done earlier than expected and when he got home he would have to give up his jetpack. The more he thought about it the more he convinced himself that he still had plenty of time to play around here.

"I'll just have to make sure I'm home by dinner." He told himself. There was still so much stuff he could discover around this place, stuff he couldn't do back at the base under Decoe and Bocoe's watch.

Bokkun spent the rest of the day practicing landing, watching the humans and even playing some practical jokes on some people. Humans were scared to death of him for some reason, he wasn't sure why but he got amusement out of it.

He was just about to head further down town when he heard his stomach growl. It had been a while since he had been that hungry and he did skip lunch to goof off around here. He looked up to the sky to see the sun setting in the horizon. 'Guess I should head back home.' He thought and turned around and began to fly back to the beach.

He was flying over a small pond that was next to a park when he heard his jetpack begin to sputter. "Oh great!" He cried. He tried to lower himself but the jetpack gave out and he fell towards the earth. He closed his eyes tightly and in a few moments he felt the cold water wrap around his body.

The pond was deep and it took him a few seconds to realize that he was still alive. He began to franticly try and swim to the surface. He was running out of breath and he couldn't tell how close he was to the surface or if he was even going up. His struggling was causing him to lose oxygen faster until his lungs couldn't take it any longer.

He had just pushed himself above the surface of the water as he gasped for much needed air. Unfortunately he inhaled a small amount of water with his breath. He began coughing but in the act he began to slide back under the water. He quickly began to paddle again to get his head above the surface. He had to get to land.

He struggle forward, still coughing and trying not to sink. His vision was blurry from the water but he knew that if he just kept forward he would eventually make it out. He finally made it to shallow waters where he could stand and just in time too, he heard strange buzzing noises coming from his electronics and felt sharp pains of electrocution.

He used the last bit of his strength to pull himself onto land. He stay on his hands and knees, coughing and gaging as he tried to get the water out of his respiratory system. He lost his strength and fell on the ground. The sun had disappeared and it began to become chilly which didn't mix with Bokkun's soaked body. 'I'm going to die…' He thought. He felt tears began to swell in his eyes.

He lay there in the grass, next to the pond, shivering in the darkness that had swallowed him. The only light was that of a street light next to the park… The last light he was sure he would see.

"Our friends are probably worried sick about us." A young tan rabbit said. Flying next to her was a small blue and yellow being that was called a Chao. It wore a bow tie that the rabbit, Cream, had given to it. It hung its head low and replied with a quiet 'chao'.

Cream and her little friend, Cheese, had left that morning to go to a field on the outskirts of town to pick flowers. Unfortunately, they were not able to make it home in time before the humans had flooded the city and they were not able to make it back safely and unnoticed. They had hid in a small forest close to the pasture until night when most of the humans were asleep.

"Don't be upset Cheese. I'm sure they'll understand." Cream tried to cheer her friend up. She smiled at Cheese which perked the Chao up a little. "Come one let's hurry home before we're late for dinner."

"Chao!" Cheese cried happily. Cream smiled brightly, she enjoyed it most when her friends were happy. Cheese suddenly stopped and looked into the darkness next to them. Cream noticed that her friend was no longer following her and stopped. She looked back at her friend who was staring into the dark which frightened her a little.

"What is it Cheese?" She asked, her voice a little shaky from fear. Cheese stayed quiet and Cream looked in the direction her friend was. She didn't see anything so she closed her eyes and began to listen. She listened for a little until her ears picked up on a strange noise that sounded like quiet sobbing. "Cheese, there's someone out there." She said.

Cream took a step off the sidewalk in the direction of the noise but Cheese grabbed the back of her dress collar. "Chao! Chao!" The being begged Cream not to go.

"But someone could be hurt." She said and gently pulled away from Cheese. She walked into the darkness and her friend stared after her.

"Chao!" Cheese cried again and flew after her.

Bokkun had managed to crawl under the slide that was in the park next to the pond that he had nearly drowned in. It wouldn't shield him from the chilly night but it helped a little with keeping the breeze off of him and being spotted by wild animals or anything else that may try to harm him. He still would be an easy target but at least he could see it coming.

He was in a sitting position, holding his legs close to his body to try and stay as warm as possible. He was still shivering heavily and he could hear his teeth chattering through his whimpering. He was starving and he was still in pain from the electrocutions. It wasn't how he thought he would go but he never really did think too much about dying, after all he had only been alive for about a week.

"Hello is anyone there?" He looked up from the ground when he heard the quiet voice. More tears began to form in his eyes, it must have been the humans, they were coming back to get their revenge. He backed as far against the slide as he possibly could, hoping that they wouldn't find him.

He jumped when he saw a dark silhouette of someone walk around the slide. Whoever was standing there stare at him for a little. "CHAO!" They screamed. Bokkun was too exhausted to try and run from the frightening noise.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" He apologized and burst into heavy crying.

"We're not going to hurt you, you just frightened my friend, Cheese. Please don't cry." Bokkun slowly lowered his volume to a quiet whimper again. The female's voice was very quiet and there was just something about it that was very calming and sweet.

"Y-You're not?" He asked.

"No, I would never hurt anyone who was in need." She said. "Why are you crying?" She asked after a short pause. Bokkun looked back to the ground, he didn't really want to tell her why he was crying and under a slide at this time of day but if he just brushed it off he may not ever have another chance of getting help.

"I… I fell into the pond and- and-" More tears blur his vision and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying. "Now I'm cold, I'm lost, I'm Exhausted, I'm Hungry and I can't get home." He began to cry again. His two watchers stared at him in silence.

He looked up when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to cry." She said softy. "You can come back to the house with me and Cheese, then we can get you back home in the morning." She promised.

"R-really?" He choked out. She nodded and offered her hand. He slowly placed his hand in hers and she helped him to his feet. She took a few steps ahead and Bokkun tried to follow her but he nearly collapsed but was caught by the female. "I can't do it." He whimpered.

"It's alright. I'll help." She said. She put his arm around her shoulders and began to help support him as they took their first few steps. "By the way, my name is Cream." She told him. Bokkun groaned a little.

"I'm Bokkun." He said. He closed his eyes, his rescuer was warm which already made him feel better. Who was this Cream person anyways and why was she being so nice to him?

Cheese flew in front of Cream to make sure that there wasn't any obstacles in her path that she couldn't see. Cream managed to get the boy she rescued to the sidewalk under the streetlight. She couldn't really get a good look at him as they walked but she could see that his skin was as black as the night which meant that he wasn't human.

The trip home was tiring and took a lot longer than Cream had expected. "Almost there." She said. Bokkun opened his eyes for the first time on the trip and almost screamed, it was Sonic's house! Was this crazy lady trying to lead him into a death trap? Or maybe she worked for Sonic and the blue hedgehog sent her out to get him and bring him back for revenge.

Cheese politely opened the gate for them and Cream thanked him. "Please, I said I was sorry. I don't want Sonic to hurt me." Bokkun cried pathetically. Cream and Cheese looked at each other in confusion

"Why would Sonic hurt you?" She asked. But Bokkun ignored her question.

"Please! I don't want to see Sonic." He begged. It was the only thing he could do, he couldn't run and if he did he would probably just fall on the ground.

"It's okay, if you don't want to see Sonic you don't have to." She said. Cheese frowned as he watched the two head for the house, there was something strange about that kid. How did he know about Sonic and why would he be so scared of him?

Cream brought Bokkun in through the back door and snuck him to the guest room which Chris had given her to sleep in. She helped him into the bed and got an extra blanket that was actually used as a decoration blanket on the back of a rocking chair in the room. "Here." She said and put it around his shoulders.

He pulled the blanket tightly around himself but he was still shivering heavily. "Just wait here, I'm going to go let my friends know I'm okay." She told him and slipped out of the room with her little Chao.

The blanket was nowhere near as warm as the rabbit that had rescued him but it was a lot better that the covering of a hard plastic slide. He began to look around the large, decorated room and caused himself to become homesick. He shook his head as if trying to shake the thoughts out and then he buried his nose in the blanket.

Christopher Thorndyke, his Grandfather and a pink female hedgehog named, Amy Rose, sat it a room and waited for any word from their friends. That afternoon when they had returned home and found out that Cream was not back, Tails, a young orange/yellow two tailed fox and his best friend Sonic took the Tornado out to try and find their friend. The three were anxiously waiting for any word from their friends.

The door opened up and caused all three of the people in the room to jump. "Hello is there anyone up here?" Cream's soft voice called up before her Chao came into view. They all immediately jumped out of their seats and as soon as Cream came into the room she was almost knocked over as Amy embraced her.

"Cream where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Amy said. Chris and his Grandfather gathered behind Amy. The hedgehog released her friend who took in a gasp for air. Cream looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" She said. "I left this morning to pick flowers but I couldn't get home before now or the other humans would have seen me."

"Chao." Cheese added sadly.

"As long as you don't do it again." Amy said and gave her friend a warm hug to help get her in a better mood. Chris's grandfather turned around and walked over to the computer to contact Tails and Sonic.

"We've been looking all over for you." Chris said.

"You really had us worried. And you're probably starving." Amy added.

"I'll go see if Ella is still awake, I'll have her make something." Chris said and was about to leave the room when Cream stopped him.

"Please don't bother her, I'll just make something myself." She said. Chris was about to protest but Cream spoke again, "I'm really tired and I want something light anyways." She lied. Chris shrugged.

"Alright." All of them wished Cream goodnight as she left the room. She didn't feel good about lying to her friends but it would have been a little suspicious if she had brought the food to her room and Bokkun didn't seem to want to attract any unwanted attention to himself.

She went to the kitchen and made a few sandwiches since those were the only thing she really knew how to make by herself. She knew that drinking was probably the last thing the boy wanted to do but she filled a glass of water for him.

She was bringing the tray to the room when Cheese said something that made her stop. "Chao, chao." He said and she frowned.

"Bokkun needs help." She replied. Cheese crossed his arms.

"Chao?" She knew Cheese was right. They didn't know much about Bokkun, for all they knew he could be one of Eggman's robots that was sent to kidnap them.

"But that doesn't mean we don't show him hospitality, I think he is sincere." Cream turned away from Cheese and entered the room. Cheese rolled his eyes and followed after his friend.

Bokkun was still sitting in the same position as when she had left but he had his eyes closed, drifting into a painful slumber. When he heard the door open he quickly looked to them in alarm. He relaxed a little when he recognized them. "Bokkun are you feeling better?" Cream asked as she slid the tray onto the bed.

Bokkun quietly nodded and closed his eyes again, showing little interest in the food which worried Cream. She climbed up into the bed and pushed the tray between her and the boy. "Bokkun." He opened his eyes again and looked at her. "If you're hungry, you need to eat before you go to bed." She said.

Bokkun knew she was right but he didn't really feel like eating anymore. Cheese landed next to the tray and began to eat the sandwich that Cream had made for him. Bokkun held the blanket closed with one hand and took his own sandwich with the other. Cream smiled warmly which made him blush a little.

His rescuer, Cream was actually pretty cute. She had large milk chocolate colored eyes that sparkle under the light of the room and her fur was a beautiful cream color with a few orange patches. Her white muzzle complimented her light colors and was as stark white as the gloves she wore. She tilted her head a little. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Bokkun quickly realized the he was staring and thinking about her was only making his cheeks turn a darker red. He quickly lifted the blanket over half his face again. "I'm fine." He said. 'What's going on now?' He groaned to himself. Was he malfunctioning or something? He had to be, the water must have done something to him.

Cheese frowned, he noticed that Bokkun seemed to be flirting with Cream which irritated him. "Chao." He said and Cream nodded.

"I agree." She told Cheese. "If you're done Bokkun, you need to get plenty of rest so we can find your parents tomorrow." Cream said. She picked up the tray and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. She pushed off some of the decoration pillows and pulled down the covers. "You can sleep on this side." She said.

Bokkun didn't move he just stared at her. He bit his tongue as he felt tears form in his eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked. He knew she was friends with Sonic, the hedgehog he had just recently given an exploding television.

"Don't cry Bokkun." Cream begged, scooting closer to him. "I just don't like to see people hurt or upset." She said. She began to stroke his head gently until he calmed down. He lay in the place that she had cleared and she folded the extra blanket and lay it next to him. "Now if you get cold, the blanket is right there and if you need anything else I'll be over on that side.

He nodded. "Thank you." He said. His voice was still a little shaky. Cream jumped down from the bed and turned off the light. She crawled into the other side of the bed and Cheese lay in between the two so that Bokkun would have to go through him if he tried to hurt Cream.

Thanks for reading, please let me know of any mistakes. Have a great day!


	7. Bokkun X Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7 It's not as long as the previous chapter but that one was long! LOL Sorry for the delay, as I said I have to actually write these chapters so I will probably start uploading in the mornings now. Enjoy! I don't own anything!

Eggman saw his island in the horizons, his machine was barely putting along and smoke was rolling out of the engines. Knuckles had done a number on it but the doctor couldn't help but smile to himself, Bokkun had actually successfully delivered the message to Sonic and he couldn't wait to get home and praise his creation and rub it into Decoe and Bocoe's faces.

The doors for the landing room opened and he parked his vehicle in the room. He hadn't even stepped out when Decoe and Bocoe walked up to him. "Well?" They both asked in unison.

"Bokkun was successful. Now where is he at?" He asked and began to look around the room for him. Decoe and Bocoe exchanged glances then looked at the doctor.

"He's not with you?" Decoe asked. The doctor frowned

"What do you mean?"

"We thought he was with you…" Bocoe replied. Worry began to set in the two robots and it showed in their eyes. Eggman quickly turned his back to the robots and went straight to the control room. He knew this was serious; his robot could be hurt or lost. There were worse thoughts in the back of his mind but he tried not to show too much emotions.

Decoe and Bocoe soon entered the room, not far behind him. "Doctor what are we going to do?" Decoe asked. Decoe had a closer bond to Bokkun than Bocoe and cared for his safety, not that Bocoe didn't care for him it just wasn't as much.

Eggman began to type vigorously on his large computer. "I always install a tracking device on _all_ of my machines, I'll just track him down and we'll go pick him up." He paused and pressed a button. Decoe and Bocoe began to feel a little uneasy, did that mean the doctor knew where they were at all the time?

The doctor leaned back in his chair and stared at the screen and his two robots leaned in. "Well where is he?" Bocoe asked. Eggman spun his chair around and stood up.

"Arrange a search party; I want this entire planet scanned thoroughly." He ordered. The robots scrambled around and began to prepare the search bots. Eggman turned back to the screen that had the words written on it in large bold: **_SUBJECT: NOT FOUND_**

Cheese slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight of a new day was streaming in through the cracks in the closed curtain. He sat up and let out a yawn as he stretched his tiny arms. "Chao." He whispered happily. He looked over to his friend Cream who was still asleep with a quiet smile on her face.

He smiled to himself, Cream was his best friend and he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something wrap around him. He tried to break free from the grasp but before he could he was drug across the bed till he was against a warm smooth surface.

Cheese looked up to see the stranger that Cream and he had rescued last night. His eyes were still closed and he was breathing lightly which meant that he was probably still asleep. Cheese began to try and squirm away but he only held him tighter. Cheese became frustrated. "Chao!" He squealed angrily. The boy still didn't budge but he smiled slightly.

Cream opened her eyes at hearing Cheese's outburst. "Chaochaochoa! CHAO!" Cream giggled. Cheese frowned at her, how could she think that being squeezed was funny? Bokkun had to be awake and Cheese knew it.

"Looks like you two are starting to get along." Cream teased her little Chao. Cheese only began to squirm more. Being trapped next to the boy was making him hot and he began to sweat.

"Chao..." He whined quietly and gave up. Cream looked up at Bokkun who still seemed to be asleep. 'It's amazing that he could sleep through that...' Cream thought. Cheese looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Alright Cheese." She said. She didn't want to wake the boy up after the hard time he had yesterday but she knew that her friend was upset. She reached over and gently shook Bokkun's shoulder. "Bokkun?" She whispered.

His smile faded and he groaned and mumbled something under his breath. She shook it again. "Stop it Decoe…" The name sounded familiar to Cream but she couldn't remember who it belonged to at the moment.

Bokkun groaned and opened his eyes half way. His vision focused a little and he could see the rabbit staring at him which startled him. He looked down at what he was holding and saw the angry little Chao glaring up at him. He let out a short cream and released Cheese before he tumbled out of the bed.

Cream gasped and crawled across the bed and leaned over to see Bokkun lying on the floor rubbing his head. "Ow…" He moaned.

"Chao!" Cheese called out, satisfied.

"Are you alright?" Cream asked. Bokkun had actually forgotten where he was but now seeing the two familiar faces he realized where he was. He gave her a nervous grin.

"I'm fine." He replied and sat up. He quickly grabbed his head again. He had never experienced a headache and he felt as if his head was going to explode. The electrocutions had numbed into a slight tingling which kind of tickled a little and he felt much better after a full night of sleep.

Cream got down from the bed and helped him to his feet. "You sure you're alright?" She asked again. Bokkun nodded and felt himself blush again. 'Great.' He thought. He quickly looked away so that she wouldn't notice. He turned right into Cheese's face who was glaring at him. Even though he couldn't understand the Chao it seemed to be saying, 'I'm watching you buster.'

Cream pulled Bokkun forward which almost made him fall back to the ground. "Come on, let's go have breakfast, and you can meet my friends." She said softly. He gave into the pull and began following her but before she opened the door he remembered Sonic. That hedgehog would probably tear him to pieces after yesterday.

Cream looked back at the boy when she felt him slip out of her hand. She tilted her head a little, as if asking, 'Is there a problem?' Bokkun laughed nervously. "Well… you see me and Sonic-" He stoped himself. "I'm not hungry." He lied.

"Don't be worried about Sonic; he's really cool once you get to know him." She said then took his hand again. "Besides, Sonic is probably already gone." She said. Before Bokkun could protest Cream drug him out onto the hall and began to pull him around the house.

She pulled him into one room and closed the door quickly behind them. "Sorry for the wild ride, some of the humans don't know about us so we have to make sure that we get around quickly." She said and smiled brightly.

"Good morning-" Chris cut himself off when he saw Cream's new companion. Everyone else in the room looked over at them.

Bokkun backed a little behind Cream. The room was full of people… There was a kid human, an older man that looked like he was about ready to fall over and die, a pink hedgehog and a young fox sitting next to her. "Guys this is Bokkun, my new friend." She said stepping out of the way. 'Did she just call me a… friend?' He thought.

"Hello." Amy greeted and walked over to meet the new person. Tails and Chris's grandfather exchanged glances. "I'm Amy." The hedgehog offered her hand to shake and Bokkun stared at it in confusion. Was this like the human leather offering? Amy slowly lowered her hand when he didn't do anything.

"What is it?" Tails asked as he approached the group. Amy turned around and glared at him.

"That was rude!" She growled. Tails quickly took a step back.

"Sorry." He apologized. He looked to Bokkun for an answer but he just stare at him.

"You don't suppose that's the robot Eggman came looking for do you?" Chris's grandfather asked his grandson who shrugged in reply.

"Doesn't look like a robot to me." Chris replied. Bokkun's eyes widened.

"The doctor came looking for me!?" He cried. He didn't wait for a reply. He turned on his jetpack and began to lift into the air. Papers and light objects began to spread around the room from the blast. Cheese took cover behind Cream and Amy jumped to the ground to protect herself from getting hit by one of the objects.

Cream was about to duck down as well when her hand was grabbed. She looked up to see her hand in Bokkun's his beautiful gold eyes were staring directly into hers. "Thank you… for everything." With that he let her hand go and flew out of the open window.

"Maniac!" Amy growled after him as the wind in the room died down. Cream quietly stared out the window. 'So he was one of Eggman's robots.' She thought. But there was just something different about Bokkun than the rest and she made a quiet wish to see him again.

Hope you liked it. ^-^ Have a great day!


	8. Bokkun X Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8. It's a little shorter that my usual chapters but I hope you enjoy anyways. I own nothing!

Bokkun had enough energy to make it back to the island. It had felt like he had been gone for weeks and he was happy to see his own home again. He landed on the beach and noticed that his sand castle had been washed away in the tide and the only thing that was left was a lump of sand and his explosive.

He picked up the bomb and began to exam it as he walked back to the base. He had found that the electronic was full of sand. He dumped out the sand and then pressed a button to open the door. He put the explosive into his bag and began to look around, the base that was oddly quiet and dark. "Hello? Is there anyone home?" He called but no one replied.

He turned on the switch for the hall lights and began to search for his creator or Decoe and Bocoe. He had made it to the computer room with no luck of finding anyone. He opened the door and when he saw the doctor's chair was empty he was about to go look in a different room when he was stopped. "Bokkun is that you!?"

Bokkun stopped and turned just in time to receive a tight hug from Decoe. "Bokkun! I'm so glad that you're alright!" Bokkun couldn't breathe in the embrace and began to try to squirm away.

"Decoe, you're killing me." Bokkun coughed. Decoe released him.

"Right." He laughed and rubbed that back of his head. "Bokkun, stay here." He ordered and ran to the computer where he called Eggman. Eggman's face appeared on the screen and Bokkun could tell it was full of concern. "Doctor, Bokkun has returned." Decoe informed. Bokkun walked behind Decoe and waved at the screen.

Eggman sighed in relief. "Alright, call in the forces." He ordered. Decoe nodded and stopped the call before sending a message to the search robots. Decoe spun the chair away from the computer, leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh of relief.

Bokkun stared at him for a second. "How long have you guys been looking for me?" Bokkun asked. Decoe checked the clock on the wall then looked back at him.

"Eleven hours." He said. Bokkun looked to the ground, he felt a little bad that they had to stay up and look for him all night but part of him was glad to know that they cared.

Eggman, Bocoe and their search team soon arrived home. Eggman and Bocoe joined Bokkun and Decoe in the dining room shortly after putting away the search party. Eggman paced in front of the table, across from Bokkun and behind Decoe and Bocoe.

Bokkun thought that his head would explode from the silence and tension in the room. He slowly began to slide under the table, if no one was going to say anything he was just going to try and escape. "Sit in your seat." The doctor finally spoke and Bokkun quickly obeyed. "Care to explain yourself?" He asked.

Bokkun looked at the smooth wood table as he tried to think up a quick lie. "I- I saw this really pretty pond and I thought I would take a swim and then my jetpack wouldn't work…" He lied. Eggman turned to face him.

"You know you can't be in water." He said. Bokkun's ears lowered.

"I know…" He said he forced tears in his eyes and he began to sniff as if he was really upset. Eggman's expressions softened as he watched his creation.

"Don't be upset Bokkun, I was just worried about you is all." He said. Bokkun looked up at him with large watery eyes. "But don't expect to be delivering any more messages until I can trust you again." Bokkun nodded.

Bocoe and Decoe looked at each other, it was totally obvious that the kid was lying. Was the doctor really that gullible? "Decoe." The doctor called. The tall yellow robot quickly stood and turned to Eggman.

"Yes sir?"

"Take Bokkun to his room, his systems need to dry out more. The water must be shorting out his tracking device." He said.

"I have a tracking device?" Bokkun asked but before anyone could answer him Decoe helped him up and brought him out of the room. 'Talk about no privacy.' Bokkun thought.

Decoe brought him to his plain, blank white room. They entered and Decoe closed the door behind them. Decoe took Bokkun's bag and his jetpack and set them next to the door as Bokkun got in bed and stared curiously at the robot who walked over to the bed. "Bokkun, may I ask you something?" He asked.

"I'm not tired anyways, so yeah." He answered with a shrug. Decoe sat at the end of the bed.

"Bokkun, what really happened?" He asked. Bokkun's eyes grew wide.

"What are you talking about?" He asked nervously. "I told you what happened."

"We both know that's not really what happened." Decoe said. Bokkun began to sweat and look around the room nervously. "I won't tell anyone even Bocoe, I promise." He encouraged. Bokkun grasped the blanket tightly as he thought about it, he really didn't want to tell anyone but Decoe was like his best friend and there was a few things he was curious about.

"Okay…" Bokkun answered slowly. "But if you tell anyone I'll never trust you again!" He threatened. Bokkun looked down at the bed. "Well I delivered the message yesterday but when I got done I decided to play around in the city for a while but then my jetpack went out and I fell into a pond and almost drowned." He paused, he realized how close to death he was and how he probably wouldn't be here today if Cream hadn't saved him.

"Go on." Decoe said thoughtfully.

"Well I got out and I hid under a slide because it was a little warmer under there. And then…" He hesitated for a moment. "Then this nice person rescued me and brought me to her house and cared for me. Then the next morning I flew home."

"So who helped you?"

"Her name was Cream…" He said and blushed a little. "She was really cute." He blushed even more. 'Why did I say that out loud?' He though, then moaned and hid his face from the other robot.

Decoe knew that Cream was the small young rabbit that was one of Sonics friends and he smiled at the thought that Bokkun liked her. "I see." He said. Bokkun looked up at him. "So you liked her?" Bokkun didn't answer but Decoe knew he was right.

"It's okay Bokkun, everyone likes someone." Decoe said.

"Really? What about you?" He asked.

"I should say, almost everyone." Decoe replied.

"What about Eggman or Bocoe?" The yellow robot sighed.

"Never mind." He said in defeat. "But I'm going to help you get your girl." Decoe said with a determined look on his face. Bokkun perked up a little.

"Really?" He asked. Decoe nodded and began to arrange plans in his head. Wait… what was he saying, he didn't even know if he really liked Cream or if she even liked him…

Well now Decoe knows... So is he going to help with Bokkun's relationship or make it work, guess you'll have to wait and see. :3 Thank you so much for reading this!


	9. Bokkun X Chapter 9

I'm so sorry for the delay but here is chapter 9, I uploaded it as soon as I finished it. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing!

~Several Days Later~

It was early one morning and the sun hadn't even risen over the distant oceans that was in sight of the base. Decoe knew that he should charge a little longer but he unplugged himself anyways, he had a mission and a promise to fulfill. He got out of his bed, a hard metal shelf that hung on the wall and quietly walked to the door.

He looked back to make sure that he had not awoken anyone. He shared a room with Bocoe and a few other of Eggman's top battle robots. The battle robots weren't programed with as much personality as he and Bocoe had been and only awoke when the doctor needed them which made them nice, quiet room mates.

When seeing that no one had heard him he slipped out the door and began to follow the halls to the familiar control room. He opened the door and looked in to see the doctor kicked back in his chair. He usually slept in there so he could keep an eye out for infiltrators and watch for chaos emeralds.

Decoe carefully approached the doctor and stood there staring at him for a second. He sat there and had his heals kicked up on the control board and his hands folded on his stomach. With his dark glasses it was hard to tell if he was awake or not.

Decoe hesitated for a moment but he knew he didn't come all this way for nothing. He nudged the doctor's shoulder. "I'll get you, you blast hedgehog!" Eggman yelled and planted his feet on the ground. Decoe quickly pulled himself away in alarm. Eggman looked at him and realized he was just dreaming. He frowned. "There had better be a good reason for this." He growled and leaned back in his chair. Decoe began tapping his index fingers together nervously.

"W-well..." He stammered. "I was just thinking that since Bokkun is a new member of the team and all I thought that he should have an appropriate room..." He explained. Eggman stare at him, he never, ever had actually decorated a room before because he never really slept in his room and he could really care less about his robots having their own individual decorated rooms. But Bokkun was special to the doctor and he designed him as a child which meant that he thought and acted like so.

"Hmm." Eggman said as he thought. He looked at Decoe who nearly jumped. "That's a good idea." He said and Decoe smiled and sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you like it." Decoe said cheerfully.

"There's only one problem... I know nothing about decorating." He said with a shrug. His robot waved it off.

"You don't have to worry, I'll help you." He volunteered. Another uncharacteristic smile spread across the doctor's face.

"We'll get started as soon as he wakes up." Eggman said and grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil and began to sketch plans.

"No!" Decoe cried and the doctor frowned up at him. "Um... I mean, I think it should be a surprise..." He said and laughed nervously. The doctor looked down at his paper again.

"And how do you suppose we do that, you know how curious Bokkun is in nature. He'll eventually find out before we finish."

"Well we could have him deliver Sonic another message so he's out of the house for a while." Decoe said.

"No!" Eggman answered quickly. "It's too dangerous, I'm not going to risk losing him." Decoe and Eggman stare at each other for countless seconds before Decoe spoke what was on the doctor's mind.

"You can't hold onto him forever... Like you said, he's curious. If you don't give him room to explore or trust him he's eventually going to find a way to get into the real world by himself, without you." Eggman dropped his pencil and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat there quietly and Decoe waited. Finally Eggman released a sigh of defeat.

"Very well then..." He said. "After your and Bocoe's lesson I will send him off."

"Yes sir!" Decoe said excitedly. Eggman turned to him and stare him right in the eyes.

"Just remember, if something happens, it will be your fault." He warned the robot. Decoe nodded and left the room. That went exceptionally well, now he just had to tell Bokkun the real plan.

Bokkun sat at the kitchen table staring blankly at the chalkboard that Bocoe was displaying mathematics on. His eyes were half closed and he wasn't even trying to pay attention to the lesson. It had been a few days since he had delivered that message to Sonic and it seemed like it had happened decades ago. But the one thing that was still fresh in his mind was the face of his rescuer. She had beautiful big eyes and such cute features. He smiled at the thought of her.

He opened his eyes and looked at Decoe who was walking towards the hallway door. He turned back and gestured for Bokkun to follow him quietly. Bokkun looked back at Bocoe who was still going on about addition. He slipped off his chair and followed Decoe out of the room.

Decoe closed the door behind Bokkun when he was outside, careful not to make a sound. Bokkun stare at him curiously. "What?" He asked, not that he wasn't grateful that he rescued him from class.

Decoe checked the time then looked at the robot. "In approximately thirty minutes the doctor will be here and give you the task of delivering a letter to Sonic." Bokkun felt a nudge of excitement and fear hit him. It had been a while and he really wanted to go back to the city but he was also frightened that the same thing would happen again only this time no one would be around to save him.

"Um… The doctor is letting me go out again?" Bokkun wasn't sure what else to say.

"I persuaded him." Decoe said pride fully. Decoe leaned in closely. "Now you can go see your girl." Bokkun blushed deeply and Decoe laughed. "I put something in your mail bag, give it to her."

"B-but what if she doesn't like me!?" Bokkun asked as he broke into panic. Decoe shushed him and looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will. After all you're pretty cute until you get to know you." Decoe joked and the boy frowned at him. "I was just kidding. But why else would she rescue you?" He didn't let Bokkun answer and continued. "Just be calm and patient, and I wouldn't recommend letting the TV blow up in Sonic's face or she may be upset." Bokkun nodded, his nerves and fear were becoming visible in his eyes and expressions.

Bocoe threw open the door causing both of them to jump. He crossed his arms and frowned at them. "What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Just… chatting." Decoe answered.

"Yeah, just chatting. We weren't planning-" Bokkun stopped when he noticed Decoe's glare at him. The poor child was acting like the thief that had just robbed a bank and went to a pastry store full of police officers.

Decoe stared at them for a while and with each second it felt like the tension in the air would ignite and blow them up. "Okay…" Bocoe finally said. "Well this is no time to chat, we have a lesson to complete." Decoe and Bokkun followed him back into the room to finish the lesson.

When the lesson was over they walked out of the room where Eggman was waiting for them. Bocoe was the only one who was a little surprised since he wasn't aware of what was going on. "Bokkun, I have decided to let you deliver anther message." He said. Bokkun began to feel like he was going to pass out, he didn't know if it was from excitement or fear but he nodded in response.

Eggman brought him outside alone and handed him his jetpack and his bag. "Now make sure you're back before sunset!" He demanded.

"You don't have to worry about it, boss." He said as he clipped on his jet pack. Bokkun lifted himself in the air and began to head in the direction that he had went last time.

"Be careful…" Eggman said as he stared after his creation. He watched Bokkun disappear into the sunset and walked back into the base. Decoe had filled Bocoe in on the redecorating so Eggman didn't have to explain. "Alright, let's get to work." He said clapping his hands together.

Bocoe immediately went to power on the heavy lifting robots but Decoe stayed with the doctor. "So what letter did you send to Sonic?" Decoe asked.

"Oh, I just wanted him to enjoy his Sunday, it's going to be a blast." The doctor began laughing and Decoe sighed, at least it worked out for Bokkun.

There was chapter 9, hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. I hope you read the next chapter. :)


	10. Bokkun X Chapter 10

Hey guys, Chapter 10. I can't beleive I've gotten this far! I'm so happy. :') I don't own anything. enjoy!

Bokkun X Chapter 10

Cream sat in her room staring out the window, she wished that she didn't have to stay inside all the time… She looked back at Cheese who was sound asleep on the bed. She sighed and looked back out the window. The sun was so bright and was warming the beautiful green grass outside.

She placed her hand on the window and to her surprise the light in the room was blocked off by a figure. She squealed and pulled herself away from the window. Cheese awoke in alarm and began glancing around the room. Cream immediately recognized the person as Eggman's robot that she had saved a few days ago.

"Bokkun?" She breathed. He smiled and waved at her. Cheese frowned as Cream began to approach the window again. She unlocked the window and slid it open. "What are you doing out? Wont someone see you?" She asked with worry in her voice.

He sat down on the window seal and waved it off. "I don't care about that." He said. Cream was about to say something else when her Chao flew between the two.

"Chao." He said gently to his friend then it turned to Bokkun. "Chao, chao!" It yelled and flew at him. Bokkun lost his balance and fell backwards out of the window. "Chao!" Cheese called after him and nodded in satisfactory.

"Cheese why did you do that!?" Cream cried. She leaned out the window to find Bokkun laying in the shrubs below her window. "Hold on, I'll be right out!" She called down.

"Chao chao." Cheese said and Cream frowned at him.

"Even if he is one of Eggman's creation it doesn't give us the right to hurt him if he wasn't hurting us." She told him and ran out the bedroom door. Cheese rolled his eyes. 'Why doesn't anyone listen to me?' He thought.

Bokkun groaned and began to make sure that he could still move. He sighed in relief when he found out that nothing was broken. He had a few scrapes and scratches but for the most part he was okay. He sat up and was about to crawl out of the bushes when Cheese flew in his face.

Bokkun frantically backed up to get away from the little chao. Cheese had a cold glare on his face that almost looked like he was ready to kill him. "What is your problem!? I didn't do anything!" Bokkun cried.

"Chao!" Cheese growled.

"I don't know what you're saying!" Bokkun's eyes became watery. Cheese flew closer, hopefully the robot would get the hint to get lost but he only shield his face. "Get away from me!" Bokkun felt something grab his arm and he began screaming and trying to squirm from the grasp. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"Bokkun be quiet!" Cream whispered. Bokkun opened his eyes to see the rabbit holding onto his arm. He blushed.

"Sorry." He whispered. She helped him out of the bushes and onto his feet. Cheese flew over to Cream and continued to glare at him.

"Bokkun why did you come here?" She asked. She probably didn't trust him at all since she now knew that he worked for Eggman. He looked to the ground.

"I… uh…" He looked up at her. "I brought you something…" He finally managed to say. He reached into his bag and began digging around. He was blushing like crazy and he became a little shaky.

Cream and Cheese exchanged curious glances. Bokkun pulled out a beautiful bouquet of pink, red and dark blue flowers. "I just wanted to say thanks." He offered them to her and looked away. 'She probably thinks I'm some kind of idiot.' He groaned to himself. He felt the flowers being gently taken away from him and he looked at her.

Cream was smiling brightly. "Bokkun, they're beautiful." She said. Cheese glare at him again, Bokkun could see the anger in his eyes. It was obvious how much Cheese watched out for her… Bokkun stuck his tongue out at him when Cream wasn't looking.

"Chao!"

"Cheese! Watch your language!" Cream scolded him. She looked back to Bokkun who quickly changed his smirk back to a smile. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem." He said. "You didn't have to help me…" He added.

"I wouldn't have left anyone who was in need of help." She said. She was so sweet, it was one of the reasons that he had liked her from the start.

He looked up to the sky and could tell that it was becoming noon, he had to make it back home so that the doctor would know that he would be worthy of delivering another message. "I have to go." He said. He turned on his jetpack.

"Goodbye Bokkun." Cream said, she wasn't sure why he had to leave so quickly but she knew that Eggman stayed fairly busy so he probably always had his robots carrying out tasks.

"Bye Cream." He said with a wave and then flew towards the sky.

"See you later!" She called after him. He almost stopped, did she say later? Did that mean she hoped to see him again? He had never been happier in his entire short life.

Bokkun had decided to empty his satchel out before he got home that way Eggman would think that he delivered the message. He landed on a sidewalk on the outskirts of town and threw the yellow exploding TV in the metal trash can. Next he pulled out a cheesy card that Decoe had told him to give her.

He had read the thing on the way over and it made him want to throw up so he had to make a small detour to pick some flowers for Cream. He read the card over again and then quickly dropped it in the trash. He put his bag back on his shoulder and sighed in relief at how much lighter it was.

He turned away from the trash. He jumped and nearly knocked over the trash, staring at him were two bright golden eyes. He quickly realized that it was simply a picture taped to a telephone pole. He walked up to it and got a closer look. "Blacky…" He said out loud as he read the title.

Blacky, that was the name of that lost cat that those humans had mistaken him for. He overlooked the picture to find that it was a completely black cat with golden eyes and a dark red collar. 'It doesn't look a thing like me.' Bokkun thought. He glanced over it one last time and then flew off.

Bokkun soon arrived back at the base and it had to be only three in the afternoon. He landed on the sandy shore and walked inside the base, this experience had been a lot better than the last and he couldn't wait for his next delivery.

He closed the door and turned around to find his creator and his two robots waiting for him. "Message delivered successfully, sir!" Bokkun said and saluted the doctor.

"Great job." Eggman said. "Now we have something to show you." He turned around and began to walk down the hall. Decoe and Bocoe followed behind the doctor and Bokkun followed behind them. Decoe was dying to find out how the card had worked out for Bokkun but he stayed silent, he wouldn't know how the others would react if they found out that the little robot was in love with their archenemy's friend.

Bokkun soon realized that they were heading for his room and began wondering what they were possibly going to show him. Eggman walked to one side of the closed door and the two robots gathered on the other side. Bokkun began to look between the three of them in curiosity.

The doctor turned the knob and pushed open the door. Bokkun's eyes grew wide when he saw that his room looked completely different. There was now a thick beautiful steel blue carpet and the walls had been painted a cream/eggshell color. The trim was steel blue along with the new comforter and pillows on his bed. There was a dark oak dresser against the wall and a matching nightstand against his bed.

He slowly walked into his room and the three watched him in silence. "Well what do you think?" Eggman asked, feeling proud of their job. Bokkun turned around, his eyes were glittering and they could tell that he was happy just by looking at him.

"It's amazing!" He cried and tackled the doctor with a hug. Eggman almost lost his balance and fell over but he managed to stay upright and returned the embrace. "Thank you guys so much!" Bokkun said. He began crying, he didn't know why… he was just really happy.

"We just thought that our full time messenger needed a fit place to stay." Bokkun took a few steps away from him.

"Y-you really mean it?" He asked and Eggman nodded. "I'm so happy…" Eggman almost laughed, he wasn't expecting this much of a reaction from the boy but it made him pleased.

"You know we helped too." Bocoe said. Bokkun turned around and smiled. He jumped on both of them except they weren't as lucky as Eggman to stay on their feet. They both hit the ground and groaned and he hugged them tightly.

Later Eggman had left to monitor for a chaos emerald while Bocoe went to cook dinner, leaving Decoe and Bokkun in the new refurbished room. "So, Bokkun, how did it go?" Decoe asked. Bokkun smiled.

"She liked her gift." He told him. Decoe smiled. 'Take that Bocoe, I told you I was good at picking out cards!' He praised himself. "But… I kind of just gave her some flowers." Bokkun admitted.

"Oh…" Decoe said, looking a little upset.

"I just thought that a card like that… should be given at a more special time." Bokkun lied but it made Decoe smile again.

"So, why don't you tell me a little more about Cream." Decoe sat and listen to Bokkun describe her and her personality until they were called for dinner.

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter might not be up till close to the end of the week.


	11. Bokkun Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry it took so long to upload, I've had writers block for a while and I really only have time to write on Sunday and part of Saturday. But anyways, thank's for the new review and all the favs and follows. I don't own anything! And with that being said, here's the new chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bokkun X Chapter 11

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Decoe and Bocoe sat in the control room of the base. It was late afternoon and the doctor had left earlier when he discovered that Sonic's friends had gone to the Emerald Coast's new hotel opening ceremony. He left Bocoe and Decoe in the base to take care of things and watch for anything suspicious.

Eggman had already spotted a few military aircrafts in the skies close to his base and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the humans made their move to attack the base. He kept the thought to himself because he didn't want Decoe and Bocoe running around in panic but most of all he didn't want to scare Bokkun.

Bocoe sighed and looked over to Decoe who was tapping a key on the keyboard to change the surveillance camera view. "Decoe?" The yellow robot looked over to his friend.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why do you suppose the doctor wanted us to stay here?" Bocoe asked as he leaned against his hand. Decoe shrugged and looked back at the screen. The doctor had been quiet recently and he assumed that he was hiding something from them.

Decoe pressed another button and the screen switched to the camera that was outside of Bokkun's room. It was closed, as it had been last time he had checked it. 'He's been quiet.' He thought. He wondered if the boy was even still in there.

Unlike the other rooms in the base Eggman had not installed a camera in Bokkun's room. There were at least on camera in every single room except for Eggman and Bokkun's room. It wasn't too surprising though since it was pretty obvious that the doctor favored that creation more than any other that Decoe had seen.

Decoe stood up and turned towards the door. "I'll be back, I'm going to check on Bokkun." He told his friend. Bocoe sighed in protest but took over Decoe's job.

Decoe walked to Bokkun's room and knocked on the door. "Yeah?" The boy called from inside the door.

"Can I come in?" The yellow robot asked and grasped the door knob, ready to come in. It was silent for a moment and Decoe heard a quiet clank.

"Um… yeah." He answered a little nervously. Decoe became suspiciously and opened the door to find Bokkun sitting on the edge of his bed. The boy set a small black storage chest lined with brass on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Is there something wrong Bokkun?" Decoe asked. Bokkun shook his head in reply but Decoe could tell that he was upset about something. "Really? Then why have you been so quiet?" Bokkun looked away from him.

"It's nothing…" He said.

"Did something happen between you and Cream?" He asked and Bokkun suddenly became defensive.

"No!" He snapped. He calmed down again and looked away. "Well… sort of." Decoe sat next to him, he was pretty sure from the start that the rabbit wouldn't like him. She was just was too polite, generous, and calm while Bokkun was the complete opposite.

"What happened?" Decoe asked and Bokkun sighed.

"It's not what happened it's what _is_ happening." He explained. "Ever since I thanked Cream for helping me that stupid Cheeseball has been getting in the way." He frowned. "Every time I get within twenty feet of her he chases me off or is mean to me."

"Hmm." Decoe said thoughtfully. A plan began to form in his head but it was interrupted when Bokkun spoke again.

"But that's not what I'm upset about." Decoe looked down at him.

"Then what's the matter?" He asked.

"It's just that… the doctor has been so busy lately that I barely get to see him anymore." Bokkun said and lowered his head. Decoe felt bad for the boy, after all since the doctor programmed him to have emotions and feelings like a child. It would be harder for him when he didn't have a 'father figure' around. All that Decoe ever thought of when the doctor wasn't round was, 'Yay, free time!"

Decoe placed his hand on Bokkun's shoulder. "It's okay Bokkun, I'm sure the doctor will be around more once he gets rid of Sonic." Decoe tried to cheer him up. 'And how long will that take?' Bokkun thought and groaned.

"I've got to get back to my job." Decoe said standing up. "But don't worry, I've got a plan for Cheese." He said. Decoe walked to the door and looked back at Bokkun who was still staring at the floor. 'But that's not the only plan I have.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Eggman returned home, obviously failing his mission. It was dark out and all the lights in the base were off and he assumed that Decoe and Bocoe had closed it up for the night. He parked his flotation device and stepped off.

Little did he know, Decoe was standing in the dark corner of the room, watching him. He watched as the doctor quietly walked out of the room. Decoe waited a few more moments as he listened to the footsteps of his creator vanish down the halls.

He quickly ran over to the white device and was relieved to find that the doctor had left the keys in it. He stepped aboard and turned the key. The machine came to life and began to hum quietly. "The doctor would have my head if he knew what I was doing." Decoe groaned to himself.

Decoe flew the device out into the fresh night's sky.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sonic lay on the roof of Chris Thorndyke's mansion, examining the seashell bracelet that Amy had given him earlier. The pink shells reflected the moonlight which made them look like they were glowing. It was kind of Amy to make him the charm, it had probably took her most of the day.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a familiar humming engine. He quickly stood up and it was confirmed when he saw Eggman's flotation device rise in front of him. "What's the matter, you haven't had enough for one day pal?" He asked as he quickly prepared to battle.

"No wait, Sonic!" Sonic straitened up.

"Decoe?" He asked, raising a brow. "Does Eggman know you're joy riding in his fancy machine?"

"That doesn't matter, I need your help Sonic." Decoe said and Sonic scoffed but before he could say anything Decoe spoke. "I just need you to challenge Eggman to a fishing tournament." Decoe said.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic growled. "Do I look like Big the Cat? I don't like water, I can't swim and I don't know how to fish."

"It sounds like fun." They both looked up to see Chris sitting on the top of the roof.

"Chris!" Sonic said in surprise.

"Come on Sonic, I'll show you how to fish." Chris volunteered. Sonic crossed his arms.

"I'm not doing it." Sonic said firmly. "This is probably one of Eggman's tricks isn't it?" Decoe got off of the device and got on his knees in front of Sonic.

"Please Sonic, I'm begging you! I promise this is not a trick." Sonic sighed and looked back at Chris who was waiting in anticipation for his friend's reply.

"Fine…" He agreed.

"Yes!" Chris cheered and Decoe jumped up.

"Thank you so much!" Decoe said and began to shake the hedgehog's hand.

"I already wrote the letter which I'll deliver to the doctor, all you have to do is show up at this location, tomorrow at nine in the morning." Decoe said and handed Sonic directions.

Decoe ran and got back into the machine. "Thank you again Sonic!" He called and waved to him before he flew away.

"That was weird…" Sonic mumbled. He looked down at the piece of paper which gave him directions and told him to bring a teammate.

"Come on Sonic, you need to get some sleep because we have to get up early so I can teach you how to fish." Chris said excitedly and climbed back down through the roof. Sonic groaned, he wanted something to do tomorrow but he was hoping that it would be a little more exciting than fishing…

xxxxxxxxxx

Will Eggman accept the challenge? :) Sorry, you'll have to find out next time... But Decoe seemed pretty confident. Thanks for reading and sorry again for the wait. Enjoy your day!


End file.
